disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ariel
Ariel to główna bohaterka serii filmów Mała Syrenka oraz serialu o tej samej nazwie. Wystąpiła gościnnie w serialach Dawno, dawno temu oraz Jej wysokość Zosia. Opis Osobowość Ariel jest jasne, porywający syrena, który jest także ryzykowny i uparty. Jej ciekawość i miłość do przygody czasami dostaje ją w kłopoty. Zazwyczaj jednak Ariel pokonuje wszelkie przeszkody ona stoi jak używa magii, aby zmienić rzeczy. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest ryba o nazwie flądra, a ona rozwija ścisły związek z kraba nazwie Sebastian, sądu kompozytor. Ariel jest impulsywny, o czym świadczy jej podczas zwiedzania zapominając o koncercie. W The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Ariel dojrzewa po zostaniu matką. Ze względu na zagrożenie Morgana, staje się nadopiekuńczy of Melody w taki sam sposób, że był traktowany przez króla Trytona w pierwszym filmie. Ona jest pokazany na długo na morzu, ale utrzymuje ten ukryty z Melody dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. AppearanceEdytuj Jak syrenka Ariel jest uderzająco piękne, tak piękne w tym, że zdobyła nagrodę za najbardziej pięknej Heroine Disney. Ma figurę klepsydry i jasną skórę. W dzieciństwie, ona nosiła purpurowy górnej rury usta miała taki sam kolor jak jej skóry. Jako nastolatek, jej piersi, ramion, bioder i talii są idealne proporcje. Od pasa w dół, ona ma zielony ogon z jaśniejszej zieleni, płetwy przezroczyste i nosi biustonosz wykonany z fioletowymi muszelek. Ma duże, głębokie morze niebieskie oczy i pełne, czerwone usta. Jej najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jest jej długie, rude włosy, które pasuje do jej warg. Kiedy staje się człowiekiem, piękny ogon Ariel zmienia się w dwa piękne, długie, smukłe nogi z małymi stopami. Początkowo tylko ciuch nosiła był jej biustonosz muszla, ale nosi stary żagiel z jakimś sznurem, aby utrzymać to zamknięte ukształtowany przez jej przyjaciela Scuttle. Są przygotowane do kolacji, ona nosi różową i białą suknię ze srebrnymi barrettes na jej włosy i perłowe kolczyki białego. Szykując się do snu, nosi różową koszulę. Po złowieniu w księcia Eryka, nosi sukienkę z jasnoniebieskie rękawem, ciemny gorset niebieskim i niebieskim (czasami biały) koszulę. Ona również nosi duży łuk niebieski królewski w jej włosy i czarne obcasy. Po ona zamieniła się w człowieka po raz kolejny, nosi niebieską sukienkę światła błyszczące. Po Całuje Eric, podczas ich ślubu, ona nosi białą suknię ślubną z musujące złoty diadem na jej welon. W trakcie i po chrzest córki, nosi złoty i biały strój i nosi niski kucyk, ozdobione białym dziobie. Ariel również nosi suknię barwinek z up-do ozdobiona złotym diademem z zielonych i białych kamieni na jej naszyjnik i kolczyki podczas córki 12 urodziny. Ariel wciąż nosi same się zrobienia z zielonym stroju ludowego, gdy ona jest na męża statku. W jednej z gier wideo, ona nosi aqua-kolorową suknię z kwiatem dopasowania po stronie jej włosy. Wygląd Jako syrenka Ariel jest uderzająco piękna i atrakcyjna; tak piękna, że zdobyła nagrodę dla najpiękniejszej bohaterki Disneya. Ma figurę klepsydry i jasną skórę. W dzieciństwie nosiłą lawendowy top. Jej usta były tego samego koloru co skóra. Od pasa w dół ma zielony ogon z jasnozielonymi, przezroczystymi płetwami i nosi stanik wykonany z lawendowych muszelek. Ma duże, głębokie niebieskie oczy i pełne czerwone usta. Jej najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą są jej długie, rude włosy, które pasują do koloru jej ust. Kiedy staje się człowiekiem, piękny ogon Ariel zamienia się dwie piękne, długie, smukłe nogi z małymi stopami. Początkowo jej jedyną częścią garderoby jest jej muszelkowy biustonosz, ale ubiera stary żagiel przewiązany kawałkiem liny. Podczas przygotowań do kolacji, nosi różowo-białą suknię ze srebrnymi spinkami we włosach i białe perłowe kolczyki. Szykując się do snu, nosi różową koszulę nocną.Zabrana przez księcia Eryka, nosi sukienkę z jasnoniebieskimi długimi rękawami, ciemnoniebieski gorset i niebieską (czasami białą) koszulę. Ona również nosi dużą, niebieską kokardę we włosach i czarne obcasy. Po tym, jak zmienia się w człowieka po raz kolejny, nosi jasnoniebieską, błyszczącą sukienkę. Po pocałowaniu Erica, podczas ich ślubu, nosi białą suknię ślubną z błyszczącym złotym diademem na welonie. W trakcie i po chrzcinach córki, nosi biało-złotą sukienkę i niski kucyk, ozdobiony białą kokardą. Ariel nosi również barwinkową suknię z wysoko upiętymi włosami ozdobione złotym diademem z zielonymi i białymi kamieniami na jej naszyjniku i kolczykach w trakcie 12 urodzin jej córki, jej włosy są krótsze ze względu na konieczność dostosowania się. Ariel nadal nosi upięte włosy i zieloną chłopską sukienkę kiedy jest na statku męża, i niebiesko-białą sukienkę z jasnoniebieskimi kolczykami w piosence "Tu na lądzie i na morzu" w drugim filmie. W jednej z gier wideo nosi suknię o kolorze wody z pasującym kwiatem we włosach. Historia Filmy animowane Mała Syrenka Jak przedstawiono w 1989 filmu, Ariel jest najmłodszą z córek siedmiu króla Trytona i ma 16 lat. Ariel ma ogromną fascynację światem ludzi, pomimo takiego kontaktu jest zabronione przez jej ojca, króla Trytona, który jest ksenofobiczne, co oznacza, że nienawidzi ludzi. Na początku filmu, księżniczka Ariel i jej przyjaciel ryba flądra pływać przez wraku gdzie uratować ludzkie elementy. Podczas swojej przygody, dwie są atakowane przez rekina, ale Ariel udaje się przechytrzyć błędne stworzenie. Po ucieczce rekina, Ariel i flądra podpływają do powierzchni, gdzie mówią do Scuttle zidentyfikować ludzkie obiekty. Scuttle błędnie uważa widelec jako "dinglehopper" stosowane wyprostować swoje włosy i rury jako "snarfblat" używane do tworzenia muzyki. Identyfikacyjny ostatniego przypomnieć Ariel o koncercie była początkowo podobno część. Ariel spieszy do domu jej ojca, króla Trytona i kraba Sebastiana, który zarówno nagana jej nieprzeprowadzenia koncert. Przesłuchanie z flądry o spotkaniu Ariel z Seagull, króla Trytona nagany Ariel dla dzieje się na powierzchni, mówiąc jej, jak mogła zostały dostrzeżone przez to, co nazywa "barbarzyńcami", którzy mogliby sidła ją z haczykiem. Po czym przez Triton zażądał posłuszeństwa każdy jego reguły i nigdy nie pływać do powierzchni ponownie, Ariel tearfully pływa się do jej tajnej grocie, gdzie jej zbiór ludzkich obiektów, od książek do innych stałych obiektów, takich jak globusy, kubki i skrzynie klejnotów, są przechowywane. Ona uważa, że zbieranie ludzkich obiektów nie wystarczy i jest bardziej ciekawi świata nad oceanem, nawet wyrażając swoje pragnienie, aby rzeczywiście żyć wśród ludzi. Później, Ariel spoty statek przechodzi wyżej. Podżegał, szybko pływa się na powierzchnię i do statku, gdzie obserwuje imprezę na pokładzie. Potem człowiek dostrzega mężczyznę o imieniu księcia Eryka i uwagi do Scuttle jak ona nigdy nie widział człowieka tak blisko przed. Właśnie wtedy burza przesuwa się i niszczy statek. Ariel rozgląda Erica i znajduje go nieprzytomnego w morzu. Ona prowadzi go do brzegu, gdzie śpiewa do niego, jak ona pragnie być z nim w jego świecie, ale jest zmuszony opuścić, gdy inni zbliżają. Ariel zakochuje się w księciu i staje się coraz bardziej zdeterminowani, aby realizować swoje marzenia życia obok ludzi. Powrót na Atlantica, inne siostry Ariel zauważył jej buczenie z rozmarzeniem, dając im przekonanie, że ona jest w miłości. Ariel pochodzi z planu jakoś zobaczyć Eric ponownie, ale Sebastian próbuje rozmawiać ją z niego, mówiąc jej, jak życie w morzu jest lepszy niż świat się powyżej poprzez piosenki Under the Sea. Podczas gdy Sebastian próbuje bawić Ariel z zespołem skorupiaków produkujących muzykę, flądra podchodzi do Ariel jej coś powiedzieć, i oboje pływać off. Flądry bierze Ariel do jej groty, gdzie zaskakuje ją posąg Eric że flądra w jakiś sposób uratowane przed zniszczeniem statku Erica i dodawane do kolekcji Ariel. Ariel dzięki flądra, ale potem wychodzi jej surowy ojciec, który jest bardzo zdenerwowany, aby dowiedzieć się od Sebastiana, że uratował człowieka od utonięcia. Wstrząśnięty i wściekły, że Ariel jest zakochany w tym człowieka, Triton traci wszystkie jego temperament i wpływy, aby zniszczyć wszystkie ludzkie artefakty w grocie z trójzębem, w tym pomnika Erica. Ariel próbuje powoływać się na ojca, aby zatrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. Zdewastowany, Ariel rozbija się łzami, a wstyd Triton opuszcza grotę. Sebastian, który towarzyszy Triton do groty, spróbuj konsoli Ariel, tylko dla niej, aby powiedzieć mu odejść. Po Sebastian i flądra opuścić grotę, dwa węgorze, Flotsam and Jetsam, pojawiają się przekonać Ariel zobaczyć ich główny Ursula Morskiej Wiedźmy, którzy mogą mieć uprawnienia do Ariel marzenie się spełniło. Ariel niechętnie następująco Flotsam and Jetsam do twierdzy Urszuli. Ariel nerwowo i bojaźliwie wchodzi do twierdzy i Ursula wzywa do niej. Witch morze, kto wie, że Ariel jest w miłości z człowiekiem poprzez szpiegostwo na nią poprzez Flotsam and Jetsam, mówi Ariel, że musi stać się za człowieka z Erica. Ursula wyjaśnia wiele do Ariel: Ariel będzie człowiek na trzy dni, podczas których musi ona uzyskać pocałunek prawdziwej miłości od Eric zanim słońce na trzeci dzień, aby zatrzymać człowieka, w przeciwnym razie, Ariel włączy się syrena i będzie bond do Ursula zawsze. Ursula furtherer stwierdza, że w ramach transakcji, Ariel musi oddać swój głos, by stać się człowiekiem. (Nieznany do Ariel, sprawa jest po prostu częścią złowrogiego spisku Urszuli podjęcia tronu Triton.) Ariel akceptuje ofertę, jak ona podpisuje umowę wyczarowanego przez Ursula. Witch morze następnie zlecenia Ariel śpiewać dla niej i przywołuje magiczne ręce wyrwać głos Ariel, który następnie szczelnie w muszli naszyjnik Urszuli. Ariel jest następnie przekształcone w ludzi i jest pomógł brzegu przez flądry i Sebastian ze względu na jej niezdolność do pływania. Na brzegu, Ariel jest znaleziony przez Max owczarek Erica, który prowadzi swojego pana do niej. Kiedy Eric widzi Ariel, odkrywa jej znajomy, ale gdy widzi, że ona nie jest w stanie mówić, dostaje wrażenie, że ona nie może być dziewczyna, której szuka. Niemniej jednak, Eric bierze Ariel do jego pałacu, w którym Ariel bierze kąpiel i ubiera się na kolację. Jak Eric, jego sługa Grimsby i pokojówka Carlotta dołączyć do niej, Ariel zauważa widelec i używa go do grzebienia włosy, czyniąc trzy oniemiały, która sprawia, że jej zakłopotany. Pipe zauważając Grimsby w Ariel bierze i, myśląc, że jako instrument muzyczny, wieje zawartość do twarzy Grimsby, a Eric śmieje się w twarz Grimsby jest pokryta popiołem. Po Grimsby ociera twarz, a na kolację, sugeruje, że Eric się Ariel na królestwo tournee, które Ariel akceptuje. Następnego dnia, Eric bierze Ariel z jej pokazać swoje królestwo. Podczas wycieczki, uczy ją do tańca. Tego wieczoru, Eric i Ariel spędzić czas w lagunie, jazda w łodzi wiosłowej wiosłował przez Erica. W celu uzyskania dwóch całować, Sebastian prowadzi jakieś zwierzęta w lagunie do tworzenia nastroju w muzyce i jego piosenki pocałować dziewczynę. Ariel i Eric korzystać z atrakcji i zbliżyć się do pocałunku, ale potem Flotsam and Jetsam tip boat over, co skłoniło Eric pomóc Ariel z wody. Następnego dnia (co jest trzeci i ostatni z dni ludzkich Ariel), Scuttle budzi Ariel i dostarcza wiadomość, że Eric jest coraz związał. Ona podekscytowana biegnie na dół, tylko aby zobaczyć Eric z ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, którą zamierza się ożenić. Ariel łamie płaczem i ucieka, zdewastowany, że Eric nie jest nią ożenić. Po południu, statek ślub odchodzi z Eric, dziewczyna, i gości weselnych na pokładzie, pozostawiając złamane serce Ariel opłakiwać stratę swojego księcia marzeń. Właśnie wtedy, Scuttle przychodzi opowiedzieć wstrząsającą nowinę Ariela: dziewczyna Eric się żeni się jest czarownicą morze w przebraniu. Przypominając ofertę Urszuli, Ariel skacze do morza, ale ma złapać na jednym z opublikowanych przez Sebastiana beczkach utrzymać się na powierzchni, a flądra pomaga jej statku ślubu pociągając lufę. Podobnie jak Ariel osiąga statek i wspina się na pokładzie, w muszli naszyjnik Ursuli, że panna młoda ma na sobie rozbić przed Ariel, uwalniając głos Ariel, która jest następnie przywrócony do niej. Eric, który przyszedł z zaklęciem umieszczony na nim przez dziewczynę, która uwiodła go głosu Ariel, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ariel to dziewczyna, której szuka. On zrzuca Oblubienicy i działa na rzecz Ariel. Ale tak jak Eric i Ariel są o całować, słońce i Ariel zamienia się w syrenę i zwijać. Dziewczyna porzucona przez Erica ponownie przeradza Ursula, bierze Ariel jak jej więźniem i nurkuje z powrotem do morza. Jak Ursula myśli o tym, co powinna zrobić, aby Ariel przyszłego roku Triton wydaje się konfrontacji z wiedźmą morską i nakazuje jej, aby uwolnić swoją córkę, do której Ursula odmawia. Ariel przeprasza ojca jak próbuje zniszczyć umowę, bezskutecznie. Ursula przebiega więdnąć Ariel, ale oferuje kogoś jeszcze lepszego odbędzie się Ariel. Triton akceptuje przez wybuchowych jego podpis na umowie z trójzębem. Ariel jest zwolniony, ale jest zmuszony patrzeć, jak jej ojciec jest zwiędła i przekształcony w polipa. Ursula wtedy bierze Triton koronę i trójząb. Rozgniewany, Ariel próbuje walczyć Ursula, tylko dla czarownicy morza zagrażają syrenka księżniczka z trójzębem. Eric przybywa, aby pomóc Ariel, uderzając Ursula z harpunem. Ursula przygotowuje zniszczyć Eric z trójzębem, ale Ariel ściąga na włosy Urszuli jak Trident pędów, powodując strzał przegapić Eric i uderzył Flotsam and Jetsam zamiast desroying je i czyniąc Ursula wściekły. Ariel i Eric próbują uciec, ale wtedy do czynienia z wszechstronnym, gigantyczny Ursula. Witch morze deklaruje się jako władca oceanu, który ma moc kontrolowania fale i tworzy burzy i jacuzzi. Ariel jest oddzielona od Erica i Ursula powoduje jej stać uwięziony na dnie wanny. Ursula ma jej trójząb na księżniczkę i pożary śruby czystej destrukcji na teraz bezradny Ariel, który ledwo udaje się uniknąć jej bolesny upadek każdym razem. Podobnie jak Ursula pobiera trójząb przygotować nieunikniony wybuch, który zakończy Ariel off, Eric pogrąża rozbity łuk jednego z wraków (które pojawiły w wyniku jacuzzi) przez brzuch na Urszuli, niszcząc Morskiej Wiedźmy i zapisywanie Ariel w ostatniej chwili. Pod koniec filmu, Ariel jest postrzegana siedzi na skale, oglądając Eric na brzegu. Triton, który przekształcono z powrotem do jego pierwotnej formie i odzyskał królewski stan po zniszczeniu Ursula, zmiękcza jego stosunek do ludzi. Widząc, jak Ariel kocha Erica jak Triton sam kocha swoją córkę, przemienia Ariel stałe do człowieka, pozwalając Ariel się z Erikiem. Po transformacji, Ariel podchodzi do brzegu, gdzie jest szczęśliwie zjednoczona z Eric, jak on obejmuje ją i dwóch podzielają ich pierwszy pocałunek. Wkrótce, Ariel i Eric mieć ślub na statku ślubnej uczestniczyło lojalnej Erica przedmiotów na pokładzie i rodziny Ariel i przyjaciół w morzu wokół statku. Ariel żegna się Scuttle i flądra i daje jej ojciec jest sympatyczny przytulić przed szczęśliwie odpływały z Eric. Mała Syrenka (serial) Krótkotrwałe seria prequel, który zadebiutował w 1992 roku, to nieokreśloną chronologicznie czas przed 1989 filmu, i obraca się wokół przygód Ariel jako 14-letni syrena mieszka w morzu. Większość Ariel przygody wiąże jej spotkań różnych stworzeń, się w kłopoty i zazwyczaj wychodzi z niego z powodzeniem. Jej przyjaciele, flądry i Sebastian, są również poczesne miejsce w tej serii. Ona również jest pokazane mieć przyjaciela nazwie Urchin, osierocony merboy. Seria posiada także swoje spotkanie Hans Christian Andersen, co również wskazuje na możliwy zarówno jej roku urodzenia oraz możliwe chronologicznych wydarzeń z serii, ze względu na to bezpośredni wpływ na tworzenie historii (została opublikowana w 1837 roku, w formie pisemnej i 1836, co oznaczało, że Ariel urodził wc. 1810/11, a seria miała miejsce w 1835/36.). Ariel nadal zafascynowany ludzkich rzeczy w serii i jest pokazany zbieranie przedmiotów do jej groty, ona daje im dziwne nazwy, takie jak wywołanie zwykłego teleskopu "Thing-a-mabob". Wiele epizodów pokazać Ariel pracuje udaremniać wrogów, którzy szkodzą do Atlantica. Książę Eric jest czasem pokazane na wystawie, ale Ariel zawsze tylko strzela widząc go, zachowując ciągłość, że widzi go pierwszy w 1989 roku filmu. Mała Syrenka II: Powrót do Morza Ten 2000 direct-to-video sequel pokazuje Ariel jak dałeś urodziła córkę o imieniu Melody. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyć Ariel gry z jej piękną córką noworodka, wiele zabawek flądry, Sebastian i inne ryby widać w pokoju, pokazując, że tęskni za jej starych znajomych i rodziny. Kiedy bezpieczeństwo Melody jest zagrożona przez czarownicę morza nazwie Morgana (siostra Ursula, który zmarł w 1989 filmu), Ariel i jej męża Erica zdecydować muszą prowadzić Melody z dala od morza, i w tym celu budują dużą ścianę oddzielającą zamek z nim. Miłość Melody morza okazuje zbyt silny, jednak i gdy melodia wpada w szpony Morgany, Ariel jest zmuszony czasowo przywrócić jej postać syreny, aby ją uratować i zapisać melodię z programu Morgany. W tym czasie, Ariel krótko powraca do jej groty, jak widać w pierwszym filmie, i studia przedmioty, (co pozostaje nam przypuszczać, przetrwał gniew króla Triton w pierwszym filmie) i utrzymuje szuka melodii. Ten sequel dysponuje Ariel staje nadopiekuńczy rodzic dla córki, skutecznie przejęciem roli ojca w 1989 filmu. Ariel jest pierwszą i jedyną matką księżniczek Disneya. Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel To bezpośrednie-to-video prequel cechy Ariel jako młoda syrenka. Król Tryton, jej ojciec zakazał muzykę z Atlantica, bo przypomina mu jego zmarłą żonę. Wykazano również, że Ariel i jej siostry zostały podniesione bardzo surowo po śmierci matki. Dowiaduje się o muzyce po potykając się na zakazanym klubu muzycznego. Z całego serca, Ariel śluby, aby pomóc jej ojciec sobie sprawę, jak wspaniale muzyka jest naprawdę. W tym samym czasie, Ariel staje się ofiarą spisku Marina Del Rey, guwernantka dziewczynek, który pragnie zostać attache Trytona. W końcu, Ariel jest skuteczne w jej poszukiwaniu, a Triton przywraca muzykę do Atlantica. Inne wystąpienia Dawno, dawno temu Jej Wysokość Zosia Za kulisami Cały projekt Oryginalny projekt Ariel został opracowany przez animatora Glena Keane'a, który ponoć powiedział, że wygląd Ariel został oparty na wyglądzie jego własnej żony. Wygląd Ariel został również oparty na modelce Sherri Stoner, która była podstawą do wykonania animacji Ariel w ruchu, a także inspiracją do wyglądu Belli. Wyzwaniem w animowaniu Ariel z filmu z 1989 by odpowiedni kolor by pokazać syrenkę w zmieniającym się środowisku, zarówno w morzu jak i na lądzie, do których animatorzy potrzebowali modeli 32-kolorów, nie wliczając zmian strojów. Niebiesko-zielony kolor płetwy Ariel był odcieniem specjalnie mieszanym przez malarskie laboratorium Disneya; kolor został nazwany "Ariel" na cześć postaci. Ariel była porównywana do wcześniejszych bohaterek Disneya, ale fizycznie jest bardziej podobna do Alicji z Alicji w Krainie Czarów i Belli z Pięknej i Bestii, ponieważ wszystkie mają duże oczy, szerokie czoło i małe usta i podbródek. Za kulisami Jodi Benson, która była przede wszystkim aktorką teatralna, kiedy została obsadzona, zostałą wybrana do głosu Ariel ponieważ dyrektorzy poczuli "to było bardzo ważne, aby ta sama osoba podkładała głos i śpiewała". Współreżyser Ron Clements zauważył, że głos Benson miał "słodycz" i "młodość", która była wyjątkowa. Podczas nagrywania wokali do piosenki przewodniej "Part of Your World", Benson poprosiła ponoć, aby zgasić wszystkie światła w studiu, tak aby stworzyć wrażenie, że jest głęboko pod powierzchnią morza.Była również zachęcana do łagodzenia głosu, prawie mówiąc, przez co piosenka wydawała się bardziej osobista. Zobacz też ar:أريل en:Ariel es:Ariel fr:Ariel hr:Ariela it:Ariel nl:Ariel pt-br:Ariel ro:Ariel ru:Ариэль tr:Ariel zh:爱丽儿 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Mała Syrenka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mała Syrenka (1989) Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mała Syrenka II: Powrót do Morza Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Mała Syrenka: Dzieciństwo Ariel Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Mała Syrenka